Tähtiin kirjoitettu
by Benel
Summary: Lukas Bondevik on juuri muuttanut pikkuveljensä Emil Steilssonin kanssa enonsa luokse äidin kuoltua. Miten käy, kun pikkuveli yhtäkkiä katoaa ja koko maailma tuntuu kääntyvän päälaelleen Lukaksen täytyessä tehdä yhteistyötä lähes tuntemattoman pojan kanssa?
1. Traileri

_**Traileri**_

"_... Et voi olla tosissasi."_

**Poika muuttaa äitinsä kuoltua enonsa luokse veljensä kanssa.**

"_Haluan veljeni takaisin!"_

**Eräänä aamuna hän huomaa, että pikkuveli on kadonnut.**

"_Lähdetään sitten... Mutta sinä olet mukana vain, koska tunnet paikan. Muuta virkaa sinulla ei ole."_

"_Olet julma."_

"_Hyvä, niin kuuluukin."_

**Hän päätyy tekemään yhteistyötä lähes tuntemattoman pojan kanssa.**

"_Mitä olen tehnyt, kun joudun olemaan kaltaisesti pölkkypään seurassa..."_

**Jotta pikkuveli löytyisi, heidän on löydettävä...**

"_MATHIAS KØHLER!"_

"_Niin?"_

"_Se turpa umpeen tai väännän sen itse!"_

**Lukas, rauhoitu.**

"_En rauhoitu... Faen!_

**Niin siis heidän on löydettävä...**

"_Vau mitä nuo ovat?"_

"_Olisivatkohan ne jonkin sortin kiviä? Minulla on yksi tuollainen."_

**Tähtikivet**

"_Aa... Tänne se kivi!"_

"_Apua verenhimoinen norjalainen syö minut!"_

**Vain luovuttamalla tähtikivet paikoilleen.**

"_Se oli Emil!"_

**Pikkuveli voi löytyä.**

"_Juokse... NYT!"_

**Unohtamatta kuitenkaan ongelmia.**

"_Sinulle en anna mitään!"_

**Muttei myöskään ystävyyttä.**

"_Hei! Olen Tino! Keitä te olette ja miten te tänne päädyitte?"_

**Ehkä mukaan mahtuisi myös ripaus rakkautta?**

"_Lukaas!"_

"_Miksi minä...?"_

"_Shh. Nyt ålette hiljaa."_

**Huomatkaa sana ehkä...**

"_Aust älä lyö minua!"_

**Mutta siis, saanenko esitellä.**

"_Antaa palaa!"_

"_Se suu tukkoon yritän keskittyä!"_

TÄHTIIN KIRJOITETTU

Hetalia fanfic

En omista hahmoja enkä Hetaliaa ylipäätänsäkään, tarina kuitenkin on minun :) Vaikutteita elokuvasta Kuuprinsessa.

A/N: Juu eli tuo oli traileri. Tällä hetkellä en ole varma, alanko kirjoittaa tätä aktiivisesti tai en, mutta todennäköisesti alan jonkin verran, ehkä luku tai kaksi kahden kuukauden sisällä [kesällä toki useamminkin], ainakin nyt on yksi luku koneella valmiina. Valitettavasti Betaajana toimi vain ja ainoastaan minä [sekä pikkusiskoni joka pikaisesti luki ja naureskeli, mutta häneltä ei nyt mitään kritiikkiä tule ikinä...] Olisi kiva kuulla kommentteja ja mielipiteitä tästä ajatuksesta. Edes se yksi pieni "moi" kommentti jookos ;u; Mutta kritiikkikin olisi aivan ihanaa, eli jos sitä jaksat kirjoittaa niin kirjoita ihmeessä, luen ja otan mielelläni neuvot korvan taakse.

Ja oli muuten ihan pirun vaikeaa miettiä tuota otsikkoa, ja siitä tuli nyt vähän tuommoinen :'D

Benel kiittää ja kuittaa~


	2. Luku 1

**Warnings**: Kuolemasta ja kiroilusta kertominen, ei sen suurempaa kuvailua.

**Disclaimer**: En omista hahmoja enkä Hetaliaa ylipäätänsäkään, tarina kuitenkin on minun :) Vaikutteita elokuvasta Kuuprinsessa.

Luku 1.

Vaaleahiuksinen norjalainen istui hevosvaunuissa sekavin tuntein, mieli sekaisin. Kaikki, mitä tulomatkalla oli tapahtunut, pyöri hänen päässään häiritsevästi.

_Lukas istui pikkuveljensä Emilin kanssa hevosvaunuissa, molemmat hiljaa ja katsoen vain ulos ikkunoista. Veljekset olivat perusluonteeltaankin hiljaisia, ja jos toinen ei tekisi aloitetta, ei toinen puhuisikaan. Yleensä hiljaisuuden vallitessa Lukas oli aina ollut se, joka avaa keskustelun. Nyt kumpikaan ei tehnyt sitä. Syy oli hyvinkin yksinkertainen, nimittäin se, minkä takia he juuri istuivat hevosvaunuissa matkallaan kohti heille tuntematonta paikkaa. Oikeastaan he olivat muutaman kerran käyneet siellä, mutta molemmat olivat olleet hyvin pieniä, eikä kummallakaan ollut kunnollista muistikuvaa siitä. Ainoa tuttu muistikuva paikasta oli eno, joka oli usein käynyt katsomassa rakkaita siskonlapsiaan._

"_Lukas..." Lukas havahtui ajatuksistaan kuullessaan Emilin äänen. Hän käänsi päänsä pikkuveljensä suuntaan, joka tuijotti veljeään violeteilla silmillään._

"_Niin, Emil?" hän kysyi. Vaikka pojan ilme oli mitäänsanomaton, hänen silmänsä sen puolestaan olivat lempeät, niin kuin oikeastaan lähes aina, kun Lukas puhui Emilille._

"_Miksi meidän on mentävä enon luokse? Ei muuten mutta hän asuu liian kaukana. Miksi hän edes asuu niin kaukana? Koska pääsemme kotiin ja näemme äidin?" Emil kyseli ja näytti olevan pienessä ahdingossa. Vieras ulkopuolinen ei olisi sitä huomannut, mutta Lukas huomasi. Olihan hän sentään isoveljenä huomannut ja tiennyt kaikenlaista pikkuveljestään ja tämän elämästä. Lukas katsoi Emiliä miettien, miten kertoisi sen. Velipoika järkyttyisi varmasti, jos saisi suoran "hän kuoli"-vastauksen, joten kaipa pieni kiertely olisi parempi idea._

"_Muistatko, kun isä oli laitettu arkkuun ja laitettiin maan alle, ja me itkimme kaikki tummissa vaatteissa vieden kukkia?" Hän yrittäisi tämän kautta, menneisyyden kertaamisen. Ei Emil todennäköisesti vielä kaikkea voisi edes ymmärtää. Emil nyökkäsi ja kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä. Isä oli hyvin arka paikka jo muutenkin ja tuon tapahtuman muistuminen vain pahensi kovaa ikävää. _

"_No... Äidille tehdään samoin." Lukas kertoi, ja kyyneleet nousivat hiljalleen hänenkin silmiinsä, mutta huomaamattomampina kuin veljensä._

"_Miksi äiti... nukahti?" nuorempi veljes kysyi hetken mietittyään sanaa, jota käyttäisi. Tämän kasvot alkoivat punertaa ja hän nikotteli hieman puhuessaan, kyyneleiden virratessa. _

"_Hän jäi hevosvaunujen alle..." sen sanoessaan Lukaksenkaan silmät eivät enää kestäneet, vaan kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen poskiaan pitkin alas. Hän katsoi Emiliä, jonka väkisin mykistetty itku ei näyttänyt lakkaavan koskaan. Lukas otti veljensä pieneen halaukseen ja kuiskasi:_

"_Ei mitään hätää pikkuveli. Eno pitää meistä huolen..." hän kuiskasi kuitenkin sen hieman epävarmasti. Mitä jos eno olisikin oikeasti sellainen väkivaltainen ja sietämätön ihminen, joka lukitsisi pojat vaikka päiväkausiksi omiin huoneisiinsa? Mitä jos hän olisi kaikki ne kerrat vain esittänyt kilttiä ja reipasta enoa, joka ei kaihtaisi... Lukas pudisti ajatukset mielestään. _Et voi ajatella noin, oikeasti hän on hyvä tyyppi, tiedät sen kyllä, älä jossittele_, hän ajatteli sättien hieman itseään mielessänsä. Emil nyökkäsi varovasti, ja palasi paikalleen. Keskustelun jälkeen kumpikaan ei avannut suutaan, ennen kuin vaunut pysähtyivät. Lukas työnsi päänsä ikkunanreiästä ja kysyi nyt itselleen ominaisempaan, kylmään sävyyn:_

"_Olemmeko muka perillä nyt?" Hän järkyttyi huomatessaan, että kuljettaja käveli metsään, ja Lukas arveli tämän menevän asioille. Hän huokaisi ja veti päänsä takaisin sisään vaunuun._

"_Kaikkea sitä..." tämä tuhahti ja vilkaisi tarkemmin metsään, ihan kuin siellä olisi mennyt jotain muutakin kuin kuljettaja._

"_LUKAS!" Lukas käänsi päänsä takaisin pikkuveljensä suuntaan ja joku ulkopuolinen oli ottanut tätä kiinni hartioista ja yritti vetää tätä ulos vaunuista. Lukas melkein pomppasi ylös ja oli hyökätä vieraan kimppuun, kun joku tarrasi tätä kaulasta hienovaraisella kuristusotteella, josta ei pääsisi niin vain pois. Lukas yritti rimpuilla ja huusi veljelleen:_

"_EMIL pidä pinta-!" pojan suun eteen laitettiin käsi. Tätä Lukas ei enää sietänyt pätkääkään vaan puraisi kättä niin kovaa kuin sai. Hän kuuli kovaa kiroilua ikkunan takana ja veti vielä kyynärpäällään siellä olevaa poikaa nenään, jonka jälkeen hän kuuli vielä kovemmalla äänenvoimakkuudella kirosanoja. Hän lopetti kiroilun kuuntelemiseen keskittymisen ja meni lähemmäs veljeään, joka puri hyvin kovaa poikaa käteen. Lukas tiesi kuinka voimakkaat hampaat Emilillä oli todella suuttuessaan, hän oli saanut kokea niiden voiman pienempänä. Hän meni ikkunan viereen ja työnsi poikaa naamasta kauemmas. Vaikka Lukas olikin aika heiveröinen ja lyhyt, niin hänessä virtasi voima kun pikkuveli oli vaarassa. Yhtäkkiä vaunut lähtivät nopeasti liikkeelle ja Lukas oli tippua ikkunasta ulos, mutta Emilin pienen avituksen avulla hän pysyi vaunuissa. _

"_Mitä saa-... Eipäs kun mitä tuo oli?" Lukas ihmetteli hieman kireänä ja tutkiskeli onko Emil kunnossa. Hän oli myös melkein rikkonut lupauksensa itselleen, jonka mukaan hän ei kiroilisi pikkuveljensä kuullen eikä nähden missään tilanteessa. Ihan outo lupaus, mutta eihän pikkuveli saa ottaa huonoa mallia isoveljestä._

"_Se... Oli kamalaa." Emil totesi ja vilkuili poikia, jotka heidän kimppuunsa olivat hyökänneet._

"_Se oli. Onneksi ei käynyt mitään vakavampaa meille." Lukas huokaisi helpottuneena. Mitähän eno sanoisi heille, jos saisi tietää mitä matkalla oli melkein tapahtunut. Hän käänsi katseensa ja katsoi poikia, jotka olivat alkaneet juosta hevosvaunujen perään. Lukas katsoi heitä pitkään... Tai, molempia vain hetken, sillä hänen silmänsä kiinnittyivät oikeastaan enemmän toiseen poikaan, siihen, joka oli ollut hänen kimpussaan. Ja sitten he pysähtyivät, ja juoksivat metsään..._

"Herätys, unelmoija! Olemme perillä." Emil tönäisi isoveljeään hieman ja hyppäsi ulos vaunuista. Lukas heräsi ajatuksistaan ja astui itsekin pois vaunuista, mennen sitten Emilin vierelle katsomaan vielä kerran, ettei tälle tapahtunut mitään. Lukas katsoi pihaa hieman yllättyneenä. Piha oli nätti, vaikkakin hieman ränsistynyt, niin kuin myös muuten nätti kartano. Piha oli laaja ja sitä ympäröivät pensasaidat, joiden sisälle oli päätetty pystyttää koristeelliset ja rautaiset aidat, sekä valtava kaksiovinen portti. Hän päätti vilkaista pikkuveljensä reaktiota ja soi pienen hymyn kasvoilleen nähdessään tämän ällistyneen reaktion.

"Lukas ja Emil!" molemmat pojat hätkähtivät ja katsoivat enoansa ja Emil hymyili, joka toi väkisin pienen hymyn Lukaksenkin kasvoille. Kuka tahansa ulkopuolinen ei varmasti olisi arvannut heidän kahden olevan verisukua enolleen.

"Kiitos kun otit meidät huostaasi, Sadiq."

Anteeksi, jos luvut jäävät hieman lyhyeksi, mutta näin pidän mieleni virkeänä ja kirjoittelu tuntuu paljon kivemmalta c: Pyrin vähintään 500 sanan mittaisiin lukuihin ^^ Ja onnistuin sitten rikkomaan sen, miten yleensä kirjoitan: Imperfektistä preesensillä [koska imperfekti ei vain jotenkin aina luonnistu :_D]

Ja suuret kiitokset **PinguKippari **ja **KillerDonut53** kommenteista! En olisi uskonut saavani heti traileriin kommentteja, ja vielä kiinnostuneita sellaisia!

Ja siis, jos joku ei tajunnut, eno on Turkki ^^ Ja nuo kaksi salamyhkäistä hahmoa, saa arvata ketkä voisivat olla takana! Kyllä he paljastuvat muutamien lukujen sisällä, eli ette jää täysin tiedottomiksi, eivät he siis vain randomeita olleet :D

Ihmiset [ja mitä sitten olettekaan], mitä pidätte ja mitä voisin muuttaa/parantaa. Olisin todella kiitollinen kritiikistä, ja kommentoida ihan vain "moi" periaatteellakin saa kommentoida totta kai :3 Voin ottaa myös toiveita vastaan esimerkiksi joistain parituksista, jos niitä halajaa!

Benel kiittää ja kuittaa~


	3. Luku 2

**Warnings**: Kuolemasta kertominen

**Disclaimer**: En omista hahmoja enkä Hetaliaa ylipäätänsäkään, tarina kuitenkin on minun :) Vaikutteita elokuvasta Kuuprinsessa.

Luku 2.

* * *

"Hyvä kun pääsitte tulemaan näinkin pian, en usko, että kaupungilla olisi ollut kovin mukavaa asua enää." Sadiq totesi hymyillen hieman poissaolevasti. Lukas tiesi, ja oli varma, että Emilkin tiesi, tai ainakin lähes tiesi, kuinka tärkeä äiti oli ollut enolle. No, kuka tahansa järkyttyisi siskonsa tai veljensä menettämisestä. Poika itse ainakin oli ihan varma, että jos hän menettäisi Emilin, muuttuisi hänen elämänsä lähes turhaksi elää, kun ei ole mitään, minkä takia sitä elää. Tunne olisi varmasti samanlainen kuin äidin kuolemasta kuullessa.

_"Missä äiti on?" Lukas käänsi katseensa paksusta kirjastaan kohti Emiliä, joka oli selvästi huolestunut._

_"En tiedä. Hänen piti tulla jo jokin aika sitten." Hän vastasi pikkuveljelleen, joka oli hakenut puisen jakkaran nähdäkseen ikkunasta paremmin ulos. _

_"... Miksi joku setä kävelee meidän taloa kohti?" _

_"Ei se nyt kai meidän talolle suuntaa..."_

_"Kylläpäs, se tuli meidän pihalle ja kävelee kohti ovea." Sen kuullessaan Lukas nosti ahterinsa keinutuolista ja meni avaamaan ovea. Oven takana seisoi pitkä mies, jonka ilme oli lievästi sanottuna surkea ja masentunut._

_"Tule mukaan." Mies sanoi. Lukas räpäytti silmiään. _Minä, mukaasi, miksi? _Hän ajatteli ja melkein sanoikin sen, muttei ehtinyt kun mies avasi suunsa jälleen._

_"Vain sinä. Veikkaan että veljellesi tämä voisi olla jo ihan liikaa, kun hän on niin nuorikin." _

_"Sanonko hänelle että käyn jossain?"_

_"Sano vain, ei olisi yhtään pahitteeksi." Lukas juoksi nopeasti takaisin olohuoneeseen, jossa Emil istui keinutuolissa, jossa hän itse oli istunut juuri jokin aika sitten._

_"Käyn sen sedän kanssa tekemässä pari juttua, ole sinä täällä kiltisti. Voit vaikka piirtää tai lukea jotain." Hän sanoi ja katsoi pikkuveljensä hidasta nyökkäystä, joka ei näyttänyt olevan kovin tyytyväinen kuulemaansa asiaan._

_"Ei siinä kauaa mene, sitten voimme vaikka syödä jotain." Muuta hän ei sanonut, vaan meni takaisin miehen luokse._

Lukas alkoi hytistä hieman, sillä pahin osuus tarinasta oli vielä edessäpäin.

_Mies ja Lukas kävelivät kadulle, ja maassa oli verta. Poika aavisti, että tämä ei voisi tietää hyvää. _

_"Poika, äitinne... On kuollut." Mies sanoi ja viittasi kohti hevosvaunua, jonka takakontissa oli valkealla, mutta vereen sotkeentuneella lakanalla peitetty ruumis. Lukas hätkähti, sillä tämä tuli liian yllättäen. _Ei, ei voi olla..._ Hän ajatteli ja lähestyi vaunua, vilkaisten miestä, kuin varmistaakseen jotain. Hän kurkkasi lakanan alle, ja kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen silmistään._

_"Miksi äiti? Miksi..." Hän ajatteli hiljaa ääneen ja näki muutaman keijun istuvan ruumiin vieressä surren, katsoen kuitenkin Lukasta. Yleensä Lukas olisi tässä vaiheessa vilauttanut pienen hymyn silmiensä kautta, mutta nyt hän ei kyennyt siihen. Hän tunsi vain surua ja kaipausta. Tunne oli piilotellut hänen sisällään jo muutamia vuosia, mutta nyt tunne vain kasvoi. Lukas yritti rauhoittua, ottaa syvään henkeä ja pyyhkiä kyyneleitään, muttei onnistunut siinä. Oikeastaan hänen toivoton tilanteensa vain pahentui entistä enemmän. Poika olisi halunnut lysähtää siihen paikkaan ja olla siinä niin kauan, että hän nääntyisi. _En minä niin voisi tehdä... Minulla on vielä Emil.

_"Osanottoni. Mutta minun täytyy vielä kysyä teiltä muutamia asioita, miten olisi huomenaamulla?" Mies tuli Lukaksen lähelle laskien kätensä pojan olkapäälle. Lukas antoi käden olla siinä hetken, mutta pyyhkäisi sen lopulta pois._

_"S... Selvä. Huomenaamulla. Voinko nyt mennä takaisin kotiin? Emil odottaa minua todennäköisesti jo, lupasin että olen pian takaisin."_

_"Saat mennä. Näemme huomenissa."_

* * *

Ensimmäiset luvut enimmäkseen vain johdattelua ja menneisyyden avaamista, toivottavasti ei haittaa ketään. Tämä luku on sellainen, että olen ollut koko viikon laiskana, eikä kirjoittamisesta meinannut tulla mitään, ennen kuin sain suklaalevyn käsiini :D Olenpa hieno ihminen xD

**PinguKippari: **Minä mikään kirjailija ole, mutta kiitos ja ole hyvä vain :D Kiitos kritiikistä, todella tarvitsen sitä, että voisin kehittyä! Preussi x Canada on tulossa siis jossain välissä, kiitos toiveesta :D

**Guest: **Anteeksi että vastauskommentti tuli vasta tässä kohdassa, se tuli jotenkin myöhässä sinne, mutta kiitos kovbasti! :)

**Peilinsirpale: **:3 [en keksi mitään järkevää, joten vastaus on hieno hymiö :D


	4. Ilmoitusasiaa valitan, ei lukua

Tuntuu liian pahalta kirjoittaa tämä ;_;

Maaliskuun aikana en voi kirjoittaa lukuja, vaan pidän pienenmuotoista hermolomaa ja totuttelen uuteen jaksoon koulussa. Hyvitän kuitenkin 3 tai 4 lukua, joista yritän tehdä lähemmäs tuhat sanaa pitkiä.

Toivottavasti ei haittaa tämä pieni loma, en aijo **ikinä **jättää kertomasta jos en voi lukua kirjoittaa, ellei syy ole jokin näistä:

Minut on kaapattu enkä saa mennä tietokoneelle

Olen kuollut tai tajuttomana

Konekielto/aresti

Kone rikki

Sukulainen/lemmikki kuollut

Jotain muuta basgaa

Pyrin jälkeen päin sitten aina kertomaan syyn, jos kykenen sen kertomaan :) Eli älkää huoliko, ensi kuussa tulee taas lukuja!

Toiveita saa esittää yhä, en kiellä sitä missään vaiheessa [jopa vaikka jokin oneshotti toive voi tulla joka ei edes liity tähän tarinaan mitenkään, ihan sama minulle] Kaikkea en voi toteuttaa, syinä joko jokin näistä:

Inhoan sydämeni pohjasta sitä ajatusta, enkä vain voi kirjoittaa sitä

Minulla on muita merkittäviä suunnitelmia

En vain osaa kirjoittaa tarpeeksi hyvin ajatusta

Ikärajaa en jaksaisi alkaa muuttaa kamalasti, olen itsekin vasta syyskuussa 14-vuotias :D

Ei vain pysty, en osaa sovittaa oikeaan paikkaan

Tai sitten jotain muuta ihan randomia basgaa, joka liittyy vain omiin pakkomielteisiini :D

**KillerDonut53 **Aijaa, no kiitos :3 Ja olenkin yrittänyt murtoviivalla [vai mikä lie tuo onkaan :D] erotella kommentit ja luvun mutta ei, ei tykkää FanFiction Wordista tarpeeksi :'D Pitänee kai kehitellä jokin oma erottelusysteemi :D


	5. Luku 3

_"Syö jo se leipäsi!" Emil marmatti Lukaksen vieressä. Lukas oli ollut ihan liian omissa maailmoissaan palattuaan kotiin sen miehen jälkeen, eikä Emil taaskaan saanut muuta vastausta kuin nyökkäyksen. Poikaa alkoi oikeasti ärsyttää. Miksi hänen piti aina kertoa Lukaksen painostukesta huoliaan tälle, mutta Lukas itse oli tällä hetkellä kuin kivi, yhtä harmaa ja tunteellinen! _Olen jo tarpeeksi vanha tajuamaan asioita!_ Emil ajatteli vihaisesti ja oli aikeissa huutaa, mutta potkaisi vain maata vihaisesti ja lähti huoneeseensa hakemaan lunninsa. Kun hän palasi kanssa keittiöön, istui isoveli siinä vieläkin, katsoen johonkin kaukaisuuteen. _

_"Kutsun Kaorun tänne." Emil testasi._

_"Jaa." Isoveli vastasi, eikä todennäköisesti edes kuullut ehdotusta. Toisaalta Emil halusi huudahtaa _JES! _ja toisaalta taas passittaa Lukas väkisin nukkumaan niin kuin äiti teki hänelle joskus. Poika päätti olla tekemättä kumpaakaan vaan suuntasi talon puhelinta kohti, ja näppäili siihen numeron, jonka joutui tosin lunttaamaan taskussaan olevasta lapunpalasta._

_"Wang Yao puhelimessa." kuului luurin toisesta päästä ääni. _

_"Emil tässä."_

_"Emil! mikä sai sinut tänne soittamaan?"_

_"Olisiko Kaorulla minkäänlaista mahdollisuutta päästä tänne?"_

_"Hmm... Kaipa hänellä on."_

_"Onko hän tehnyt jotain?"_

_"Ei nyt erityisemmin, mököttää vain jossain nurkassa. Odotas minä huudan hänet tänne... KAORU! Nyt tänne kuin olisit jo! 'Miksi ihmeessä?!' Jollain on sinulle asiaa!" Emil kuuli, kuinka lankapuhelimen luuri vaihtoi pitäjäänsä._

_"Kuka?"_

_"Ei ainakaan Emil."_

_"Emil! Loistava ajoitus! Mitä mielessä?"_

_"Et sitten pääsisi tänne?"_

_"Pääsen toki."_

_"Hyvä, nähdään kadun kulmassa."_

_"Selvä, nähdään." Emil laittoi luurin pois ja vilkaisi joka kökötti pojan olkapäällä. Oikeastaan lunni oli jo nukahtanut siihen, ja oli ihmeen kauppa kun hän ei pudonnut siitä. Emil otti lunnin ja meni laittamaan sen Lukaksen huoneeseen, sillä isovelihän ei sitä tällä hetkellä käyttänyt. Kävellessään keittiön ohi hän huomasi isoveljensä laittavan sitä leipää hitaasti suuhunsa. Emil hymähti tyytyväisenä, _hänhän alkaa edistyä.

_Emil avasi oven taloon ja näki Lukaksen edelleen sen saman leivän ääressä, ja näiden muutamien minuuttien aikana tämä oli saanut mussutettua jo hieman yli puolet siitä leivästä._

_"Mikä hänellä on?" Kaoru kysyi._

_"En tiedä, ollut tuollainen siitä asti kuin tuli." _

_"Tuli mistä?"_

_"En tiedä. Oli jonkin sedän kanssa jossain."_

_"Minkä sedän?"_

_"En tiedä enempää!"_

_"Ai. No mutta älä hermostu sentään, kyllä veljesi paranee."_

_"Ei kai hän nyt kipeä ole...?"_

_"Ei ehkä, mutta jotain samankaltaista ainakin. Ehkä. En tiedä."_

_"Voisimme varmaan mennä nukkumaan... On aika pimeä."_

_"Pelkäätkö pimeää?"_

_"En. Miten niin?"_

_"Ajattelin vain saavani hyvän syyn tulla viereesi ja nukahtaa heti ilman patjan laittamista."_

_"Kaoru, joskus mietin millaisen ystävän olen onnistunut saamaan."_

_"Noh, en kai minä nyt niin kamala ole." Emil tyytyi vain huokaisemaan, mutta nosti myös salaa pienen hymynpoikasen huulilleen. Pojat alkoivat laittaa Kaorulle petiä, joka sujui yllättävän nopeasti siihen verrattuna, mitä siihen kaksikolla yleensä oli käynyt. _

_"Öitä Emil~"_

_"Öitä, Kaoru..."_

_Aamulla Yao tuli hakemaan Kaorua turhan aikaisin, sillä pojat olivat vielä ihan puoliunessa. _

_"Kaoru se takalisto ylös ja kotiin nyt!"_

_"Ää en jaksa."_

_"Sinun on pakko, tai Soo saa sänkysi."_

_"Eikä!"_

_"No nouse!"_

_"... En jaksa siltikään." Pienen avustuksen avulla Kaoru kuitenkin saatiin Yaon mukaan. Emilille tuli jotenkin tyhjä olo. Lukas oli yhä keittiön pöydän ääressä ja oli nukkunut leipänsä päällä, Puffin taas oli tämän sängyssä._

_"Huoh... No, kaipa pieni yksinäisyys tekee ihan hyvää joskus?"_

_Nyt kävi nolosti... :D Anteeksi, inspiraationi oli liikaa lomalla. Hyvitykset tulevat ehkä kesän alussa, minulla alkaa olla kevät aika täyteen tupattu :'3 Ja anteeksi Hong Kongin mahdollinen OoCmäisyys, en jaksa ajatella enempää :D Tässä oli myös "hieman" dialogin harjoittelua_

_Pyydän vielä syvästi anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus olla näin kauaa ilmoittamatta._


	6. Luku 4

"Lukas!" Poika heräsi ajatuksistaan tuntiessaan enonsa ravistelevan häntä olkapäistä. Norjalainen avasi silmänsä ja huomasi nukahtaneensa muistellessaan, ja näki Sadiqin kasvot ihan lähellä, huolesta kalpeina.

"Hyvänen aika poika! Älä säikäyttele meitä noin!" tämä huokaisi hivenen helpottuneena ja astui kauemmas. Lukas vilkaisi pikkuveljensä suuntaan, ja näki tämän aika lailla säikähtäneet kasvot. Pojan kasvot olivat hieman punertavat ja itkuisen näköiset, mutta kauaa ei isoveli Emilin kasvoja voinut kummastella kun tämä jo käänsi päänsä nopeasti pois. Lukas päätti alkaa tutkia huonetta, jossa he olivat. Tapetti oli valkeaa, pienellä kohoumakuviolla koristeltua ja tukevan näköistä. Huoneessa oli pari taulua, joista Lukas tunnisti vain äitinsä ja enonsa. Pojan katse jumittui hyvin tarkkaan maalaukseen, joka oli kehystetty kauniilla, tummalla puulla. Maalauksessa oli kolme lasta ja kaksi aikuista, myös yksi kissa oli päässyt mukaan kuvaan.

"Haluatko tietää siitä lisää?" Lukas hätkähti rajusti tuntiessaan käden laskeutuvan olkapäälleen, ja sivusilmällä näki Sadiqin vieressään. Norjalainen nyökkäsi kääntämättä katsettaan taulusta.

"Siinä ovat minä ja äitinne, omien vanhempiemme kanssa, he ovat tuossa takana." eno kertoi ja osoitti sormellaan taulua naurahtaessaan hieman.

"Kuka tuo..." Emil tuli Lukasin toiselle puolelle rauhoittuneena, pitäen kuitenkin ihan pienen välimatkan isoveljeensä ja näytti miettivän hetken, mitä sukupuolta lapsi oli, "Toinen poika sitten on?" Sadiq huokaisi aika raskaasti ennen kuin kertoi:

"Hän on pikkuveljemme. Emme tosin ole olleet hyvissä väleissä oikeastaan koskaan, ja kun hän viimein kasvoi tarpeeksi vanhaksi, muutti omille teilleen ja tapasi meitä korkeintaan kerran vuodessa, kun äidin syntymäpäivät olivat. Mutta hänen kuoltuaan ja minun perittyäni tämän talon emme ole nähneet muutamaan vuoteen." Veljekset nyökkäsivät hiljaa, ja nuorempi heistä haukotteli.

"Mutta tarinat hiiteen, nyt te kaksi painutte nukkumaan." Eno tokaisi ja lähti kävelemään kohti rappuja. "Seuratkaa." hän jatkoi ja Lukas Emil perässään lähti juoksemaan Sadiqia kiinni.

"Emil nukkuu vasemmassa huoneessa ja Lukas oikeassa, tehkää olonne mukavaksi, mutta mieluiten niin, että nukutte kun tulen katsomaan." Mies hymähti ja päästi veljekset huoneisiinsa. Lukas tarkasteli huonetta. Kaunis, sinertävä tapetti, katto oli maalattu tähtitaivaaksi ja siitä roikkui aurinkoa muistuttava kristallikruunu, joka sai pojan hieman hämilleen ja nostamaan hattua, henkisesti tosin, sillä hänellä ei sattunut olemaan sillä hetkellä hattua päässään, koska oli jättänyt sen suureen eteiseen, sen tekijälle, kuka ikinä oli ollutkaan. Hyvää ja hyvin tarkkaa työtä ainakin oli tehnyt.

Lukas vaihtoi vapaammat yövaatteet yllensä ja otti pinninsä pois päästään asettaen sen sievälle yöpöydälle, joka tietysti oli hänen sänkynsä vieressä. Poika otti peitosta kiinni heittäen sitä tyynyistä poispäin, meni istumaan ja otti peiton jälleen käsiinsä, nyt vetäen sen tiukasti itsensä päälle. Jos totta puhuttiin, Lukasta ei nukuttanut kovinkaan paljoa, ja hän pyöriskelikin sängyssä reilun tovin, ennen kuin Nukkumatti tuli sanomaan hänelle öitä.

* * *

Lukas heräsi kostealla niityllä lähellä metsää. Hän hieroi silmiään uneliaasti ennen kuin avasi ne kunnolla. Poika nousi seisomaan, ja pudisteli hieman multaista yöpaitaansa. Hän katseli ympärilleen, todeten, ettei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt tällaista paikkaa. Niityltä alkoi kuulua sihinää, ja Lukas käänsi katseensa nähdäkseen käärmeen. Käärme sihisi ja yritti näyttää mahdollisimman uhkaavalta, ja onnistuikin siinä, sillä poika lähti perääntymään kohti metsää, ja ollessaan tarpeeksi kaukana lekottelevasta käärmeestä hän juoksi loppumatkan, kompastuen metsän rajalla johonkin. Poika kirosi ja tutkiskeli naarmuuntuneita polviaan, pohdiskellen, että kaipa hän niillä pystyisi vielä kulkemaan. Lukas käänsi katseensa polvistaan nähdäkseen paksun, mutta aika vanhan näköisen kirjan. Hänen mielenkiintonsa heräsi, sillä norjalainen piti toki lukemisesta, vaikkei siltä aina vaikuttanutkaan. Hän aikoi juuri avata kirjaa, kun kuuli pienen rysähdyksen takanaan metsiköstä. Lukas huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi pystyyn, lähteäkseen kävelemään kohti äänen aiheuttajaa. Pian poika huomasikin ansan, joka oli varmasti tarkoitettu eläinten saalistamiseen. Hän näki valkean jäniksen tummilla läiskillä ja päätti päästää pupun häkistä, sillä vaikka Lukas usein saattoi käyttäytyä hyvinkin julman oloisesti, ei hän jotenkin vain pitänyt siitä, että eläimiä pidettiin kiinni ahtaassa tilassa. Kyllä poika lihaa söi, mutta silti olisi liian julmaa jättää eläin mahdollisesti moneksi tunniksi pieneen tilaan, johon se ei kuulunut. Pian Lukas kuuli lisää ryminää, ja mietti, että mikä oli todennäköisyys tällaiseen.

"Hei sinä!" Poika käänsi katseensa ja näki toisen pojan jonkin matkan päässä. Sen saman, joka oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa matkalla enon asunnolle.

* * *

Lukas avasi silmänsä nopeasti ja nousi ennätysnopeutta istumaan. Poika mietti, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Hän katsoi polviaan, ne olivat kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Hän katsoi yöpaitaansa, siinä ei ollut juurikaan multaa. Lukas huokaisi, mutta huomasi yöpöydällään jotain, joka ei varmasti ollut siinä hänen nukahtaessaan. Siinä oli kirja, johon poika oli, todennäköisesti unessaan, kompastunut.

* * *

Pampampaa :D Nyt vihdoin ja viimein tuli jälleen luku! Pyydän syvästi anteeksi, jälleen kerran. No, toivottavasti aktivoidun loman alkaessa enemmän [Wohoo! Enää viikko! Ajatelkaa yksi viikko! :D]. Olen oikeastaan aika tyytyväinen tähän lukuun, ja kirjoitin vielä kahdelta istumalta! Miettikää, kahdelta istumalta! Yleensä minulla kestää liian kauan saadakseni jotain järkevää kirjoitettua :D Ja herranjumala kun tämä on ärsyttävä! Plz work ;_;

**KillerDonut53: **Tuo oli kiva lukea, ja nyt tuli jatkoa! Toivottavasti tämäkään luku ei ole liian pitkä, eikä liian lyhyt~ :3 Kiitos huimasti, seuraava luku saattaa tulla vielä tässä kuussa, mutta veikkaan että siirtyy loman alkuun.


End file.
